


tictac

by saturnhyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnhyun/pseuds/saturnhyun
Summary: nayeon's cock is beautiful, but it's a shame she doesn't get to use it.





	tictac

nayeon’s cocklet is cute, all swollen and pink, standing proud, leaking precum so, so beautifully when jihyo strokes it gently. definitely not as big as momo’s, but thicker than chaeyoung’s, jihyo loves just how it twitches when she runs one finger alongside the vein on its length. it makes nayeon whine.

      “oh, baby, what is that? i told you to keep quiet, didn’t i?” jihyo clicks her tongue, looking at nayeon almost disgustfully. the older shakes her heads and tightens her grip around her own thighs.

she’s been like that for a while, laying down on the bed, knees pressed to her chest, hands and feet connected with blue rope, keeping her so still she can barely squirm if she wants, cock hanging hard from between her legs, her cute little hole all wet and messy, clenching around nothing, missing jihyo’s tongue.

the bunny teethed girl’s cheeks heat up when jihyo runs her tongue down her perineum once more, taking her time, forcing the wet muscle in and out of nayeon as keeps stroking nayeon’s neglected dick. she hums when it twitches again, her thumb collecting precum before her teeth graze nayeon’s inner thigh.

nayeon is shaking, breath coming out almost erratically, her teeth pressing her bottom lip to prevent herself from making any other sound. if she does, jihyo’s gonna overstimulate her, or she just won’t let her come at all and nayeon doesn’t fucking want that cause jihyo just took her out of that stupid chastity thing and-

jihyo hums, nayeon’s cock already on her throat, bobbing her head a few times, gagging out a nasty noise, and nayeon try and buck her hips. the ropes prevent her from doing that, and jihyo laughs, a thick string of spit connecting her lips and the head of nayeon's dick. it’s sinful.

      “eager, are you?” she presses an almost gentle kiss to nayeon’s thigh before her tongue runs down her length, reaching the swollen, warm balls, barely sucking them in. nayeon scoffs, needy, wanting nothing more than jihyo bouncing up and down on her lap.

she knows jihyo won’t, cause nayeon is so small, she says. she remembers the day she first got off to the degrading words, tied up to a chair, jihyo riding a whiny momo right in front of her. _this is how you fuck mommy_ , jihyo said, _you could try if that tiny thing was at least useful_. nayeon had come all over herself then, moaning, tears running down her cheeks.

aftercare was good tho, with momo snoring softly right next to them, jihyo reassuring nayeon’s was fine, that she was just average, and they talked about trying all the degrading stuff again. and again.

now? now, jihyo would just laugh lowly, mockingly, giving nayeon’s balls one last single kiss before she got herself up.

      “color, unnie?” she asked, fingers running through nayeon’s hair when she lowered herself to peck the older’s lips.

      “green” nayeon’s voice was barely audible, and behind all the lust in jihyo’s darkened eyes, nayeon could see love and reassurance. she smiled, squirming again, moaning due to the little pain on her left leg. jihyo wasn’t dumb at all; she knew by heart all nayeon’s sounds, and when she started undoing the knots over nayeon’s wrists, the older one sighed.

once she was finally free, nayeon stretched out, lips being harshly taken by jihyo’s. she felt a warm hand caressing her left knee, wandering up to her thighs, pushing them apart. nayeon moaned, and jihyo giggled into her mouth.

      “i’m gonna eat out your pretty asshole again, unnie” jihyo whispered, one of her hand up to nayeon’s chest, a brown nipple between two of her fingers “gonna make you shake and cry on my tongue. you want that? gonna be the pathetic little whore we all know you are and come just from being rimmed?”

nayeon could only nod, mind blank as jihyo kept fucking around with her. she felt small, ashamed, and so, so good, hips jerking up to meet jihyo’s thigh, grinding her needy cock against jihyo’s tanned skin so deliciously.

      “fucking stupid” the sharp pain on her cheek made her cry out, a single tear making its way down. jihyo cooed at her.

the younger of the two pressed a kiss to nayeon’s reddened skin, making her way down her jaw and neck, stopping to nip at nayeon’s perky buds for a while. when she was satisfied, she sucked a hickey on the soft skin, pushing nayeon’s thighs even wider as she found a comfortable place between her legs.

the head of nayeon’s throbbing cock touched her cheek and jihyo couldn’t, wouldn’t help but to lean in to the accidental touch, her skin now all sticky with nayeon’s sudden wetness. her hips stuttered, and jihyo smiled up at her, already spreading her cheeks again. the younger of the two licked around the ridges until it was all wet and obscene, her tongue sending little tingles down nayeon's legs. jihyo pulled back, mouth swollen and plumpy lips, her bangs all plastered to her sweaty forehead, and she spits on her unnie, filthy and hot. nayeon whines at the feeling of drool sliding down her ass to drip on the bedsheets.

      "you're such a nasty slut, unnie, look at you" jihyo's voice drops to that low tone that makes nayeon's back arch, cock leaking, jihyo's name on her tongue. "want me to lick your pretty lil' hole some more?"

nayeon nods, and finds herself rolling her hips up as she pulls jihyo by the hair.

      "y-yeah, please, lick m-me open, mommy" nayeon stutters, and she’s not sure whether it’s jihyo mouthfucking her or just her fucking her ass back into the younger's pointed out tongue anymore. she wants to come, needs to, and she thinks she won't be able to stop herself from doing it if jihyo keeps that pace. " _please_ , p-please, jihyo" she can feel the heat coiling low, her breath coming out heavier. she feels it, balls tightening up between her legs " _jihyo, m-mommy, ple- ah!_ "

jihyo also lost any kind of dominance upon herself, opening her eyes only to look up at nayeon and she looks so good. her thighs shake when jihyo keeps them apart, and everything becomes a bit fuzzier when nayeon's cock twitches again, just one more time, and she's coming, making a complete mess on her chest and even her chin, totally untouched.

it's a white-hot release, and jihyo is fucking her through it, hand finally wrapped around her sensitive cock again, fisting it tight, wet and disgusting, fast enough to feel nayeon pulsing under her fingertips, and her tongue is still as deep as she can inside the older girl. nayeon is pushing her hips to jihyo like the nasty little whore she is. nayeon mumbles it under her breath, jihyo chuckles, and nayeon comes again.

     "mhmm, fuck, such a pretty bunny" nayeon whines to jihyo's words, her hand now stroking her gently, barely touching her, and it feels good when their lips are pressed together and she can taste herself on jihyo's tongue. when she finally calms down just enough to look at jihyo, she looks amazing, lips fucked an angry red and her hair sticking up at weird angles - used up, and pretty. nayeon smiles at her. "are you still alive, unnie?"

nayeon's voice is raspy when she answers, and her body trembles a bit when jihyo collects the tiny bit of come on her chin and pushes her finger into her own mouth, humming. "s-sure. are you?"

      jihyo only nods, kissing nayeon again before sitting down by her side. she doesn't let nayeon do the same, pushing her back into the mattress when she tries, and then thumbing the white, sticky mess on her chest. nayeon rasps out a plea. "your cock always gets so cute when you come. all pink and swollen, sore. do you think you could take it if i tried giving you head?"

     " _mommy_ " she whispers, and now that she's able to see the way jihyo's breath get caught on her throat and her smile slightly fades, she can't help but do it again. "mommy, please, do it"

     when jihyo smiles again, her eyes are dark and dangerous, eyes sharp, eyebrows raised up. "my pretty baby. can't go without being fucked senseless for too long, can she? of course not"

nayeon took in a shaky breath to the words, dick twitching again, jihyo's sarcastic laugh making her whimper and retract her body, automatically trying to turn into a little ball, only for jihyo to slap her thighs and push her arms out of the way. nayeon keened and gripped the sheets. it hurt, but made a dull pleasure thrum through her when precum started leaking again.

it's a painful surprise when jihyo slaps her cock, and it hurts so good she jerks her hips up. jihyo does it again, and nayeon hiccups.

     "painslut" she coos, nails scratching down nayeon's thighs "i should go and get the paddle. turn you around and spank that pretty little ass until you're begging me to stop. you love being used, don't you? don't try and lie to me, honey, look at you, all hard just from being treated like the slut all the neighbours know you are. stupid"

jihyo's words hurt, so much, but it feels good and nayeon wants it. she wants it and she makes sure jihyo knows it, makes sure jihyo won't stop by wrapping a hand around her length and stroking it. she knows she shouldn't have done that when jihyo inhales and the next second her hands are pinned down to her sides, the younger girl straddling her lap.

     "who said you could fucking touch?" she groans, teeth on nayeon's bottom lip "do you think you can act that greedy just cause i made you come? that's not right, unnie" her tone is mocking again, and nayeon thrusts up, cock meeting jihyo's tummy. it's pathetic. "what a cute, needy pet. you better stay still while i go and get sana's _little toy_ , honey, or i'll lock up this" her fingers run along nayeon's cock "useless little thing for a month this time"

nayeon knows better than to move an inch when jihyo leaves, but she can help it when her cock is leaking, twitching beautifully. it's a beautiful scene, it's a beautiful, cute cocklet, and nayeon nearly cries in pain when she urges to touch it. her fist feels good around it, and it's wet and messy, and-

the door opens, and a low laugh is heard, followed by a moan. nayeon knows that sound too damn well.

she opens her eyes to find momo being tugged closer to jihyo by the leash on her collar, cock hardening and it already looks so, so big that nayeon can't help but ache for it. she wants it in, want momo to fuck her dumb, want jihyo to laugh and deny them as much as she wants cause they're _her_ obedient little pets.

at least momo is, cause nayeon doesn't stop touching herself, even when jihyo tells her to.

if she's already fucked, why not do it properly?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i just wrote;;;;;;;;;;;;; icecreamwendy on tumblr


End file.
